


as far as wanting goes

by godmarked



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Romance, Secret Santa, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godmarked/pseuds/godmarked
Summary: Ben Hanscom is a good dancer. Logically, he has no reason to be nervous. He’s taken waltzing lessons (and samba lessons, and tango lessons) in preparation for this day, because it’s possibly the most important day of his life and he wants to do it justice.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	as far as wanting goes

Ben Hanscom is a good dancer. Logically, he has no reason to be nervous. He’s taken waltzing lessons (and samba lessons, and tango lessons) in preparation for this day, because it’s possibly the most important day of his life and he wants to do it justice. He’s used to being nervous about things, ever since he was a little kid- nervous about being too big, about not being abel to make friends, his interests being too weird for other kids. 

He was nervous about loving Beverly Marsh, too. He wasn’t blind, or dumb- he heard the endless amounts of rumors, had seen horrible things scrawled on bathroom stalls about her. It hadn’t ever mattered, but he had always been so scared that she would think that  _ he  _ thought it mattered, and that train of thought would always spiral endlessly into anxiety. Ben had always wanted to look at her, but he had never wanted her to feel unsafe or uncomfortable under his gaze. Dooming himself to a life of wanting, but never acting.

“Hey there, handsome Hanscom!” Richie crows, sliding into the seat next to Ben. “You doing okay, Benny-boy?” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be with Bev?” Ben asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Richie leans towards Ben and wraps his arm around his shoulders. “Yes, but the Missus Marsh sent me over to make sure you aren’t spiralling.” Ben does relax somewhat into Richie’s touch- Rich has always been one of the most tactile Losers, never afraid to toss himself all over the others. Now, it’s grounding, Ben’s anxiety seeping away. 

Ben exhales, a big rushing sigh. “Yeah,” he says. “I’m okay, Trashmouth. Nervous, but okay.” 

Richie claps him on the shoulder, beaming. “You’ll do great, Ben. She’s been practicing with me, and there’s no way you’re a worse dancer than I am- you’re basically the perfect human, you know that, right?” 

A heated flush crawls up Ben’s neck as he laughs. “Thanks, Rich,” he says, lifting a fist. Richie bumps their knuckles together, standing up so he can lean down to press a kiss to the top of Ben’s head. 

“Always, dude. Good luck!” he says, scampering back to his seat. Bill’s walking towards the microphone, and that’s Ben’s cue- he stands up and makes his way to the edge of the dance floor, offering his hand to Beverly. 

“Hey, you,” she says quietly, beaming at him. She’s no longer in her wedding dress, the white gown that had sparkled like a star under the lights. She’s still in white, but this one is shorter, looser, the hem hanging around her knees and edge in lace. Her hair is still impeccably curled, and she’s grinning at him like she always has, fierce and bright and unafraid. 

“Hey yourself,” Ben greets, leaning down to press a kiss to her mouth. It amazes him still sometimes, that this is his  _ wife _ , that he’s bound to her. They’re a unit, kind of like they’ve always been, hand in hand, heart to heart. She’s on his team, and he’s on hers. 

They break apart, and she’s still beaming, brilliant and bright and unending. “Ready to kill this dance, Mr. Marsh?” She offers his hands, and he remembers-  _ a light in the darkness. a hand, reaching for him, refusing to let go. january embers- my heart burns there too.  _

“Always, Mrs. Marsh,” he replies. 

Bill’s speech is wrapping up, and he holds an arm out to gesture them onto the dance floor. “It is my absolute honor, ladies, gentlemen, and Losers, to announce the Mr. and Mrs. Marsh for their first dance as husband and wife!” 

The crowd erupts into cheers, and they can hear Richie’s hoots and Eddie half-heartedly scolding him, Stan’s cheering, Mike’s laugh and Bill’s gentle applause. The opening notes of Cyndi Lauper’s  _ Time After Time _ start playing, and it’s not really a waltz, or a samba, or a tango. Ben takes Bev into his arms, and he holds her close, as close as he can, and together, they move. 

_ If you’re lost, you can look and you will find me, time after time. If you fall, I will catch you, I will be waiting- time after time. _

Their gentle sway stills for a moment, and Ben leans down to press another kiss to Beverly’s mouth. “I love you,” he whispers, and her eyes crinkle at the corner when she smiles back.

“I love you too,” she replies, and for one of the first times in his life, Ben Hanscom isn’t nervous at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays!! this is my fic for the [it secret santa!!](https://itfandomsecretsanta.tumblr.com/) this was written for [ratnukegenius](https://ratnukegenius.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! it was a joy to write and i hope you enjoy it.


End file.
